finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia
|image=FFBE Fan Festa Amelia.png |portrait= |sprite= |age= |affiliation=Shera's Commandos |occupation=Mercenary, maid |race=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Orange |eye=Blue |type=playable |job=Maid |weapon= |armor= |limitbreak=4-6★: Operation Finale |gameplay=true }} Amelia is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A former mercenary, she currently serves Crown Prince Shera, being his personal maid, confidante and bodyguard. She is also the leader of a group of scouts called Shera's Commandos, and the elder twin sister of Emilia. Profile Appearance Amelia is a fair-skinned young woman with short red hair. She dresses in a typical maid outfit with a white headband with a big red ribbon. In combat she wields a pair of guns. Personality Amelia is a direct, no-nonsense, efficient and dedicated. Whenever something needs to be done, she will do it without hesitation and with precision. Amelia is loyal to Prince Shera and does her utmost to serve and protect him and will resort to violence if needed. Amelia dislikes talking about her past as a mercenary, often avoiding the subject whenever something brings it up, and instead insisting that she's simply a maid. This implies she is fond of her new job, although always ready for combat. Her in-game description states that she is skilled at preparing tea. Story Amelia used to work as a mercenary for an undisclosed period of time, wielding two guns at the same time. At some point she teamed up with Jake. Amelia began to dislike her job on the frontlines, so Jake set it up so she could serve under Crown Prince Shera as a maid with the double purpose of changing to a different job while keeping watch of the young prince. Amelia grew fond both of her new job (tea-preparing becoming her forte) and of her master. When Zoldaad entered a political crisis as a result of Emperor Sozhe's militaristic agenda, Shera felt powerless and decided that he requires help. Amelia took on his words and began to search for capable individuals. She scouted the Chocobo Knight Fohlen whom she witnessed helping a young boy who requested his help to gather water from Lanzelt Ruins. The boy wanted to heal his sister, as the water has curative properties. Amelia watched from afar and witnessed Fohlen not only complete his mission for free, but also help a fellow mercenary who sold on the water, out of a strong sense of helping those in need. Proving his skill and character, Amelia recommended him he goes to Zoldaad, as the war would make it easier for him to find work and there would be people that require his help. She also observed the swordswoman Camille, recommending her a pub where jobs can be taken to spy on her even further to confirm her abilities. Camille succeeded in several jobs until she learned of a band of thieves. Wanting to help, she decided to take on them herself. She traveled to the thieves' hideout and cut her way through. Although exhausted and beaten, she defeated the bandits. Amelia was impressed. After Camille returned, Amelia recommended she go to Zoldaad. As the war could fetch her jobs and find people in need of her, she accepted, but Amelia disappeared. Amelia placed her attention in a new useful candidate on the Salve-Maker, Ilias, who helped a pirate with his self-made medicine. Thinking she could require logistical support, she decided to observe him. The young man looked for medicinal herbs in the Aquatic Cove and ventured along, despite the dangers, knowing that he can help people. Amelia inquired with the Tavern Master about Ilias's intentions, who told her what she needed to know while worrying that Ilias lacks the strength to survive alone in a nest of monsters. He asked Amelia if she sought to return to her old workings, and she replied that she never truly quit. As Ilias made his way into the cave, Amelia supported him from afar by killing monsters for him. The plants were nothing new, and he returned unsuccessful to the tavern. Amelia recommended he go to Zoldaad, instructing him to seek a bodyguard. Amelia made the three recruits meet up, and joined the trio on their expedition for medicinal herbs while avoiding questions until the proper time. During their path the mercenaries took notice upon her skills and questioned her background, but she avoided the subject and pressed to keep on their current task. While on the way they complemented each other's skills with Ilias healing people while the rest scouted and mounted up a defense. Successful on their trip, they returned to the tavern in Zoldaad where Amelia explained that she needs the three to serve as support for Prince Shera under utmost secrecy. Later on, when Jake and his fellow Rebels inspected one of Dr. Lazarov's laboratories where Jake deduced they brainwashed their companion Grace, they were intercepted by General Wilhelm. Although the leading figure "threatened" them with an army of several soldiers waiting outside, Jake called out on his act as Wilhelm didn't have his weapons up. Wilhelm made it clear that he knew who Jake truly is, and decided to lend a helping hand. He had Amelia open a secret path for them to escape. Wilhelm was overjoyed that Shera had met such a capable ally. When the party is imprisoned by Zoldaad's army after their battle in the Zoldaad Arena, Amelia ambushes the guard and frees them. Jake attempts to flirt with Amelia, but she brushes him off. She reveals that Prince Shera has been charged with treason and is also on a cell, so she requests them to free him. Gameplay Amelia appears as a summonable 4-6★ playable character. While her job is listed as Maid, she is a Gunner. She can equip daggers, throwing weapons, guns and fists, as well as light shields, hats, clothes and accessories. Amelia focuses on dealing physical damage while being able to innately Dual Wield guns; she also has some support abilities and the ability to reliably inflict Stop on enemies. She also shares a Christmas variant (a 5-7★ unit) with her sister Emilia. Gallery FFBE Fan Festa Amelia and Emilia.png|Amelia and Emilia full artwork from Fan Festa. FFBE 515 Amelia.png|No. 515 Amelia (4★). FFBE 516 Amelia.png|No. 516 Amelia (5★). FFBE 517 Amelia.png|No. 517 Amelia (6★). FFBE 1511 Amelia & Emilia.png|No. 1511 Holy Night Amelia & Emilia (5★). FFBE 1512 Amelia & Emilia.png|No. 1512 Holy Night Amelia & Emilia (6★). FFBE 1513 Amelia & Emilia.png|No. 1513 Holy Night Amelia & Emilia (7★). FFBE Amelia animation.gif| FFBE Amelia animation2.gif| FFBE Amelia animation3.gif| FFBE Amelia animation4.gif| FFBE Amelia animation5.gif| FFBE Amelia animation6.gif| FFBE Amelia animation7.gif| FFBE Amelia animation8.gif| FFBE Amelia animation9.gif| Trivia *Due to her background, there was a common belief that Shine is an alternate persona used by Amelia. This, however, is discredited by the character relationship chart in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The Art Works. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius